User talk:Rocketmanwikia
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Zeronotsukaimafanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp It looks good, a lot better. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Impressive.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I kinda made it up on the spot. That, and I don't really know how many centimeters equal an inch. But, just because Louise was a late bloomer, doesn't mean her offspring will be. But, maybe I should shrink her a bit. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I checked, and Kirche is much larger than Henrietta (84 cm), she's at 94 cm, which is a bit larger than what I have Suzuka at, and Kirche is about the same age as Louise in the series. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Personality I finished writing Suzuka's personality section. I believe it could still use a few tweaks here and there, but can you read it, and tell me what you think? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Personality' The first part sound a little like Louise mother. The second part sound a little like what Kirchi would do or has done. It sound good. I would move the getting blasted by magic when touched.up where she gets mad. I would think she would be readly good at the wind magic after she started to develop and being hit on. Womans I have know with large bust would have utility like Star Trek, "Shield up". Meaning wind magic.would at the ready as a automatic reaction. The other is other girls would help if she was in a click group of other busty girls. If not there would be some nuckle dragger or somebody like Saito/boyfriend to protect her. If you play her as helpless she going to be a target. I would think her mother would be very protective and teach her how to use magic for defence. Or the guys would be afraid of her Louise Void magic and Saito sword. Either one would scare the hell out of me. Sort of like when Saito meets Louise parents. Note I'm just throughing abunch of stuff out there as for something to think about. You don't have to use any of this. I tend step outside the box and look at it from all side and do what if's. Rocketmanwikia 05:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to play her off as helpless, I'm just saying that her breast size is the only thing she doesn't like about herself, despite it being a "good point" it you know what I mean. Further, I tried to imput some of Saitos personality into her, as said in the first sentence. Plus, even she knows when to keep as cool head, as mentioned. Nevertheless, thank you for your opinion. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You know her sizes, but Suzuka is going to look much like Louise in terms of facial features, but is going to have black hair and blue eyes like Saito. As for season 4, with what you told me, I venture a prediction, that Saito may return to his world, but take Louise with him. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:42, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Not yet, it's work in progress, and I'm going to put it on a seperate page instead of on her main page due to the eventual leangth of it. As for her pic, I'm going to have to ask someone I know on another wiki to make one since I'm no good at making pic like that, she on the other hand, is better than "very good". SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Looks intresting to watch. Now if they could just come out with the english version for it, and the rest of the series. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) New anime I would think by now they would make everything would come in Japanese and English for a better marketing. Or at lease Englih sub. Rocketmanwikia 05:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Somethin is not right with the chapter infobox. Could you take a look an fix it it you can? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I repeat, can you fix the Infobox meant to be used for stories? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice vid, now, ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION OR NOT!? I hate having to yell to get an answer, but it's like your ignoring me. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) To start with, what's wrong with the chapter infobox is that it doesn't allow the naming of a book, it only shows the words "book name", same with the chapter section. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You did good. Now as for my first story, I wrote the first two chapters yeaterday, could you read them and tell me what you think. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I was planning on putting the entire story on one single page, but thanks anyway for breaking it up a bit. But, and sorry if this sounds rude, please ask before doing things like this. Again, sorry if it sounds rude, thanks. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You're right. I learned that the hard way on another site, but that's what contents boxes are for. After putting in at least four "headings" that divide up sections of a page, the content box appears and allows you to navigate up and down the page. Again, sorry if I was rude, but it's my style to put the entirety of a story on a single page. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I finished chapter 4 of Voice from the Future. Could you read it and tell me what you think. Do so in the comments section of the page. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You said yourself that this is fanon. The author can write it how he/she wants. As for the story, nothing major changes in the timeline just yet. Just wait and see. as for the Skeleton army, which you may have read are officially called "Skeletors", they were summoned out of nothing from another dimension, but Suzuka doesn't know that. One more thing, if they run out of energy to cast spells, that efectivly means that they lost the will power "at the same time". SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I actually found it on wikipedia. chack the familiars section of the page"List of The Familiar of Zero characters." SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) never mind, that was just a unregistered user messing with my talk page. sorry for the confusion. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) unregistered page An unregisterd user started the continuation story that I was not yet ready to start. would you mind deleteing it? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Noted. I also just finished chapter 4 of my first story. Please read, and tell me what you think. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) If you read "carefully", and "every line", you'd have known that it was Guiche Jr.. Guiche and Montmorency's son. Suzuka just doesn't use the "Jr." part when saying his name. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me to make links to other pages and post pictures.......sorry kind of new at this stuff. Maou no Arashi 04:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Maou no Arashi, 12-0224 Happy New Year SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Suzuka finally has a picture. It was done by a user called Kool Princess of Winx Club Wiki and Winx Club Fanon Wiki. Credit for its creation goes to her. Even you can't deny it looks fantastic, almost like the real thing. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Although it's more than a week late, it looks great. Did you see Suzuka's new pic, done by User:Kool Princess, yet. Looks almost like the real thing doesn't it? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know the address. But as for starting that book, it wasn't me. But I know what the title is going to be, and what it's going to be about. So that ends that. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That is true. But what Kirche and Suzuka don't realize is that the sword was Germanian, so Kirche was able to recognize Germanian craft without really realizing it. I just finished chapter 8 by the way. What I wrote was just my imagination popping out. But I'm not done yet. I don't yet know how many chapters I'll need to complete the story (maybe 10 or more). And if you like this one so far wait till the sequel. Speaking of which, the other story that was written was not written by me, you can do what you want with it, I couldn't care less. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) As I tried to make clear in the chapter, Kirche tried to do just that (even her body, as she would sometimes do in the anime), but nothing worked as the guards wern't idiots, and nobody was allowed in no matter the circumstance. Sorry about that, I didn't realize you were talking about early on in the chapter. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 13:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I mentioned that there were light producing crystals embedded in the walls of the cave, and they were pretty bright. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out. I just fixed it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Story finished With a total of 12 chapters, Suzuka: Voice from the Future, is now finished. Sorry if chapter 12 is shorter than you thought it would be, but I personally think the ending is sweet. Could you please read what you haven't read you, and tell me what you think. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments. I finished the introduction of book two yesterday, and I just finished the first two chapters, which cover Suzuka's birth. Chapters covering her teenage life coming soon. Please read the first two chapters, and tell me what you think. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I did as you asked for her profile pic. but as for linking with her picture in each chapter, thanks or telling me I can do that, but if you want that, you'll have to do it yourself, beacuse I don't know how. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) 'New11-0113' Looking into it. Rocketmanwikia 22:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Glad you liked it, but I'm sorry for lack of description. It's just the way I write. My style. But after you read the next few chapters, you'll see that I'm trying to improve that. One user who's been leaving comments seems to like it a lot, doesn't seem to care about the lack of description. Again, sorry if I fell short of what you originally expected. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) For the record, Agnès was already 23, at least, by the time she was intruduced in season 2. My count, is that she would be at 36.... Never mind that. your count was right, she would be about thirty-nine. I'll change it, I was planning n putting in a few extra lines in that chapter to begin with. Once more, sorry if it was deemed.... I don't know, but it's the way I write. Plus, I already rated the stories as, "For Teens and older, not for kids". SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I prob ably misunderstood. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't get what you mean by "bells and whistle". SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) You can "add" things to "1" chapter, simply as a little trial, I, WILL NOT, allow you to rewrite it entirely. Try not to alter the continuity as you do it. If I don't like it, then, I'm sorry, but I won't allow to add to my stories again. So do it carefully. I'm very sorry of this sounds rude, it's just how I am. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) The improvement I'll admit, that rewrote version of A family matter, was a bit better, but I must be honest, your wording arrangement still needs a bit of work, and I wasn't sure of the lack of spacing between the lines. In all, it looked better, your writing style is much different from mine, but, I'll say again, it needs a small bit of work. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I've been watching it as it comes up one episode at a time. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I like how you did it, I won't deny, and you've got talent, but persoanlly, I'd rather have the stories written "my way". So, its a "no". But I will let you put the chapter 6 stuff in there, but no others. As for locking the pages, please do. I hate unregistered users editing my things. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I did say that I wan't going to let you make anymore alterations to my stories, but as for pictures, they could really lighten things up a bit. So I was thinking this, starting now, you can add pictures to the chapters as you see fit, just no alterations to the stories in any way. Does this sound like a fiar thing? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if what I said offended you on any way. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) My second book is finished. Feel free to read. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Kozakuu and I feel it's time to redesign the main page and we would like to start by removing the "Latest Activity" section. Most, if not all, wiki's remove that section, and I feel we need to do so as well. What do you think? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I see that you are making a few improvements in the chapters. Keep going, but please, don't change the heading level. I have it at 3 for a reason. That's all I wanted to say. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) You are going to have to do the in/cm parts yourself because I can't compare them. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, bout the character thing, but it seems that I can't create a character page for some reason, not sure if its a computer-based problem or not, and I couldn't find a way to delete it. Hello! This is Blackraptor aka Vanishing Trooper! Thank you for adding my story to this wiki, firstly. However, I would like to speak to you about the picture of Male Yuka you have on the site. That is not how I envisioned Yuka to be...not even close. I have uploaded and attempted to rectify that on the Table of Contents page of Be Careful What You Wish For. Please know, as stated on the side-story to this titled Fantastic Shrine Tales of Hidden Romance, my vision of Yuka Kazami as a man is the version made by an artist called 'Chikage'. Google Chikage and Yuuka Kazami and behold the manliness of my true vision of the Flower Master of the Four Seasons as a male. Cheers! Blackraptor 11:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Shoudn't the cosplay page be in the fanon site, after all those who cosplay are fans.